


Just a Word

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Gross, M/M, mild sexual contant, more a freeform poem then anything, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short freeform poem about how gentile a black market dealer and a bounty hunter can be when alone.<br/>I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Word

Love did not come easily to them.  
It never has.  
Love just wasn't something they couldn't bring themselves to call it.  
Not in public.  
No matter how deep sparked their feelings could become, they never uttered or spoke the word love.  
Even they couldn't bring themselves to slander such an intimate word.

It was only when they are alone, that their true emotions shone clear through their armor as though they were made of glass.

They would interface gently.  
Slowly.  
Forehelms pressed together.  
Staring into each others optics.  
The smaller holding the others face in his servos.  
They would breath sweet nothings to each other.  
Between moans and groans.  
Share their deepest, truest intimacies.

Then and only then did they ever say they loved each other.  
Loved being together.  
Loved making love.

Love.  
The only word between them in those tender moments.  
These moments when every touch was gentle.  
Caring.  
Protective.  
Loving.  
Touches only meant for them and no one else.

Something that could not be hunted.

Unspoken meanings and emotions.  
Comforting.  
Vulnerable.  
Delicate.  
Powerful.

Something that could not be sold.

It was these moments that made their lives more livable.  
More enjoyable.  
More exciting.  
More relaxing.

Love.

Such a simple word.  
But oh so powerful to them.  
More powerful than hate.  
Than fear.  
Than anger.

A word more valuable than the richest gold.  
Than the most perfect diamonds.  
Than the most powerful weapon.

It was these tender moments.  
That sparks met.  
That souls shared.  
That water cleared.

No one on the outside would ever be able to see such emotions between the likes of them.

All they could see was nothing but heartlessness.  
A bounty hunter.  
A con artist.  
Monsters.

But alone.  
Only they existed in the universe.  
No one else.  
Not a war lord.  
Not peacekeepers.  
Only them.  
Only each other.

Because alone and together.  
All that mattered.  
Was love.


End file.
